Slender
by Pinefresh65
Summary: Sherlock and John have an unpleasant encounter with The Slenderman. Warnings inside.


**Ok, this is definitely not my best or most creative (I imagine others will have done something similar too) work, but I don't really know how to improve it. Any suggestions welcome!**

**Warnings: Unpleasant character death, death of children, suggested character death, (there's a lot of death)**

* * *

Sherlock and John were in a forest somewhere up in North England. People from the area had recently reported mysterious disappearances, especially children. The disappearances themselves were cause enough for concern, but when the missing people started turning up, found impaled on tree branches deep within the forest, that's when Sherlock and John were called in. Sherlock just liked the sound of a kidnapper who could seemingly lift his victims a few feet into the air and impale them on tree branches with no signs of a ladder or anything of the sort nearby. "Brilliant!" he'd called it. Yep, it was right up his street; after all, it was only one small step further away from "they were the footprints of a gigantic Hound!"

_At this rate,_ John thought, _he'll be chasing vampires around Sussex by the end of the week._

So there they were, Sherlock and John, small battery-powered flashlights in hand, searching through the fog-ridden forest for goodness knows what.

The two flatmates had started to drift further apart, checking his phone; it was around three in the morning. Sherlock was considering going to look for John so they could go back to the Hotel and call it a night when he spotted a piece of lined pad paper stuck to a tree a few feet away. Concentrating the thin wedge of light coming from his torch on the paper - then doing a quick scan of the surrounding ground, he looked around him to see where it could have come from, if there were any footprints around the base of the tree. Seeing none, he cautiously walked up to it before reaching out and tearing it off with a gloved hand.

He looked down at the paper, on it was drawn a very hastily scribbled almost-stick man wearing a suit and tie, with numerous lengthened hands and no discernible facial features. Sherlock frowned at the picture, written around the picture in messy handwriting was the same word repeated over and over again: No, no, no, no, no.

Suddenly Sherlock felt something warm and wet drip onto his forehead, flinching slightly, he placed a hand to the sticky wetness on his forehead, his hand came back coated in thick blood. Startled, he looked up to see a body hanging limply, impaled on a branch near the middle of the tree, thick streams of blood were snaking their way down the rough bark of the branch in gruesome patterns and the body's feet were still twitching slightly. His breathing hitched, recognising John almost immediately.

The weird thing was, he didn't feel any emotional response to finding his friend's horribly mutilated body, in fact, he felt suddenly calm. This was short-lived however, when a sudden shiver ran down his spine and he suddenly had an unexplainable feeling of being watched. Trembling slightly, he slowly turned around to be greeted with a strange sight.

A person wearing a black suit and tie was standing only a short distance away from him, unnaturally long arms rippled by its sides, arched to avoid scraping the ground. Feeling his muscles relax unwillingly and unable to move, Sherlock stood in stunned silence. That was around the time he noticed that it had no face. He stared at the blank white canvas where its eyes, nose and mouth should have been. It didn't even appear to have a visible bone structure. The creature's arms extended towards him, branching out in a thousand directions like watery ink running down a page, Sherlock closed his eyes solemnly, feeling strangely calm and relaxed as the world faded into white noise.

* * *

**I have downloaded the game 'Slender,' I just haven't found the guts to actually play it yet. I'm still crawling my way through Amnesia: The Dark Descent (And by crawling, I mean sitting in the corner whimpering.)  
;_; **

**And yes, I know the 'Sussex Vampire' joke is pretty bad..**


End file.
